Lighthouse Quest
!PLEASE NOTE!: If at any time you delete or sell the quest paper, you'll have to restart from the begininng. Hold on to them! As if your life depends on it!! Video Walkthrough Lighthouse Walkthrough Part One: Here Lighthouse Walkthrough Part Two: Here Lighthouse Walkthrough Part Three: Here Written Walkthrough *Talk to the Innkeeper and accept her quest. *Get five clovers, from Kooii, in the forest south of the main village. *Return to the Innkeeper and accept her next quest. *Collect Wild Boar Meat Wild Boar Meat]] from the Leaf Boars/ Angry Leaf Boars in the Woody-Weedy Forest/Woody-Wordy Forest *Give them to the Innkeeper and accept the recommendation. *Go see Kulin to accept his quest, he's at his hut in Mushroom Marshlands. *'LANOS: '''The three people you need to talk to are Vellore (1260,585), Juri (635,755) and Erante (400,850) they're in the MAIN village. **Vellor is on the right side of town and Erante and Juri are on the left. *'SIRAS: '''The three people you need to talk to are Melonu (1041,672), file: Juri-Noii.pngNoii (635,756), and Terant (400,850), they're in the MAIN village. **Melonu and Noii are in the right side of town and Terant is left of Reader Lal. *Speak to all of them to gather evidence, then return to Kulin. *He will give you another quest. *You need to find the Old Skirt. *Its exact coordinate is 3585, 2895. *Take what you find back to Kulin. *He will give you the code and wants you to take it to Melonu (or Vellore) in the MAIN village (Woody-Weedy Village or Woody-Wordy Village). *Melonu (or Vellore) will ask for a Special Mushroom Beer before he decodes it. *---- Gather 10x Dried Mushrooms from Swamp Mushrooms in Mushroom Marshlands and talk to Lumai/Maloi (trading 10 Dried Mushrooms for 5 Special Mushroom Beers) to make Special Mushroom Beer. *Give a Special Mushroom Beer to Melonu (or Vellore) and he will decode the message. *Take it back to Kulin and he will tell you to give something to Poscar at the Wingfril Island Beach.s *Follow the map south-west to get to the beach where you will find Poscar. He will need these materials: 20x Woopa-Roopa Scale + 1x Coral Dust. *---- Make Coral Dust by gathering Red Coral from Woopas, Roopas, and Red Crabs. Give 5x Red Corals to Sara to make Refined Coral, and 5x Refined Coral to make 1x Coral Dust. *---- You can also exchange 10x Small Coral with Sara to get Red Coral (there is a chance of getting a Coral Ring or Coral Necklace in the process). *Take the stone to Kulin. *Go to the Lighthouse to investigate. Tap on the sealed stone in the lighthouse. *Go back to Kulin he will ask you to get 10x Green Powders, 3x Green Crystals and 1x Mystic Stone. *---- Green Crystals can be obtained by extracting green equipments using a Magic Extraction Scroll (D Class) which can be bought at Woody-Weedy Village or Woody-Wordy Village and used on practice weapons that are obtained by killing Leaf Boars/ Angry Leaf Boars. *Once you have all the items, go back to Kulin and he will give the Angel's Tear, which grants access to the Lighthouse Dungeon Rewards: * Angel's Tear that grants access to the Lighthouse Dungeon. *Access to Revenger Siro's Quest *Access to Edvant's Quest * Tiny Old Bag (3 slot bag) Category:Quests Category:Guide